Su primer día de clase
by Nalya Granger
Summary: Fred es un niño como otro cualquiera que tiene que enfrentarse a su primer día de clase en el colegio, sin embargo, ese no es el miedo que tiene al levantarse por la mañana, sino uno más especial. Regalo para Escristora por su cumpleaños.


**Disclaimmer:** Nada del potterverso me pertenece, todo es de J.K Rowling.

**Dedicación:** Le doy todo el mérito a **Escristora** porque es la que me hizo enamorarme del Danity y de Fred. Además, este one-shot está dedicado especialmente por su cumpleaños, porque tenemos que celebrar que se mantiene joven y guapa *sonido de pelota rebotando*.

* * *

**SU PRIMER DÍA DE CLASE.**

* * *

El estridente pitido del despertador provoca que Verity suelte un gruñido y extienda la mano para apagarlo; tras varios golpes sin éxito y después de haber tirado algunas cosas al suelo, consigue hacerlo.

Resignada, se sienta apoyando la espalda en el cabecero mientras mira adormilada el techo. Tiene la sensación de que hoy es un día importante, pero no sabe porqué. Después de estar varios minutos mirando la nada absorta decide levantarse e ir a desayunar. Por el camino, no puede evitar tropezar y, al bajar la mirada para ver con qué ha tropezado, descubre una pequeña mochila que entorpecía su camino.

Verity frunce el ceño mientras la recoge y entonces recuerda porqué le ha sonado el despertador. Rápidamente corre hacia su habitación para ver la hora: 8:30.

Suelta un gruñido mientras corre hacia la habitación de Fred para prepararle para su primer día de clase; no se puede creer que se haya quedado empanada. Al llegar al cuarto de su hijo descubre que este aún no se ha levantado y que se encuentra completamente tapado por la manta.

—Fred, levanta que llegamos tarde —le dice Verity mientras se dirige al baño para asearse. Al no recibir respuesta retrocede hasta la habitación del niño y entra—. ¿Fred? —nada. Confusa, se acerca más y retira la manta descubriendo a su pequeño en posición fetal abrazando el peluche que le regalo Dan —. Fred, tienes que levantarte o no llegaremos.

—No quiero ir —musita el niño en voz baja.

Verity se sienta en la cama y da unas suaves palmadas en la pierna de Fred para que se siente a su lado, cuando lo hace le rodea con un brazo.

—¿Por qué no quieres ir? —le pregunta con suavidad.

—No me gusta el colegio —replica haciendo un mohín algo que provoca que Verity ría y su hijo la mire enfadado.

—No puedes decir que no te gusta cuando es la primera vez que vas.

Fred se queda un rato callado, mientras juega con su peluche. Varios minutos después mira a su madre asustado.

—¿Y si se me escapa sin querer _eso_?

Verity permanece un rato callada mientras intenta averiguar a qué se refiere, una vez lo ha conseguido le sonríe con cariño.

—Sé que no se te escapará.

—Pero, ¿y si se me escapa? Podrían hacerte cosas malas. ¿Podrían hacerlo?

—Cariño, nadie me va a hacer nada. Si se te escapa el Ministerio puede encargarse de ello.

Fred la mira frunciendo el ceño.

—¿De verdad? —Verity asiente a lo que Fred le sonríe.

—Entonces, ¿crees que podemos prepararnos ya para ir al colegio?

—¿Puedo llevármelo? —le inquirió enseñándole el peluche.

—Por supuesto. Anda vamos, que Dan tiene que estar de los nervios preguntándose dónde nos hemos metido.

—Es muy impaciente —replica Fred repitiendo lo que le había oído a su madre muchas veces.

—Y nosotros muy impuntuales —contesta ella entre risas mientras lleva a su hijo de la mano hacia la cocina para tomar un desayuno rápido.

—¿Impunqué?

—Nada.

Los dos desayunan en un ambiente relajado y, justo cinco minutos antes, salen corriendo del departamento para llegar, dos minutos antes de que suene la sirena, al colegio.

Allí los esperaba Dan que miraba el reloj fijamente. Cuando los vio llegar cogió a Fred en volandas y saludó, tímidamente, a Verity con un beso en los labios.

—¿Dónde estabais? —les preguntó mientras se acercaban al edificio.

—Me quedé _dormida_ y tuvimos un pequeño problemilla respecto a _eso_ —le contestó Verity. Antes de que Dan pudiera replicar le interrumpió —. Luego te explico.

Dejaron al niño en el colegio y esperaron hasta que todos estuvieran en sus aulas. Dan tuvo que arrastrar a Verity de la puerta, ya que esta quería asegurarse de que su niño estaba bien y solo despedirse de él de nuevo, después de haberlo hecho unas doscientas veces antes.

—¿Podemos ir a desayunar? Me muero de hambre —preguntó Verity cuando Dan consiguió sacarla del colegio y este no pudo más que reír y asentir.

* * *

FIN.

* * *

**Nota: **Os recomiendo, encarecidamente, que vayáis corriendo a leer los Frerity de **Escristora** porque os vais a enamorar de ellos, y del Danity y de Fred. En serio, son amor y tenéis que leerlos. He dicho.


End file.
